Technical Field
This application relates to a helmet and more particularly to a helmet having varying shock absorption capabilities.
Background of Related Art
Head injuries in sports are becoming more prevalent. Part of the reason for such increase in incidence of injuries is that helmets provide a false sense of security and are therefore used offensively in contact sports such as football. When two helmets crash together, full force transmission occurs, leading to concussions and more severe head injuries.
Additionally, current helmets are heavy, which adds to the discomfort. Such heaviness further adds to the false sense of security, creating a mistaken correlation between helmet weight and protection.
Current helmets are built with some shock absorption features, but such shock absorption does not vary depending on the force of impact.
There exists a need for improved helmets to reduce head injuries. It would also be advantageous to provide such injury reducing capabilities without increasing the weight and/or stiffness of the helmet.